Trust
by Dancin'Robot1
Summary: Ok so this is a short little tidbit on Sting my oc from Storm Hawks


Ok so I don't own Storm Hawks and my spelling sucks enjoy!

"Sting, why wont you help us out, we need information and besides Cyclonis the Dark Ace is the only other one who would know the information."  
"I said no Aerrow I am already currently a traitorous lia-"  
"For the sake of good," Finn said only to receive a glare from the angry Terradon.  
"No, I am the only one besides Cyclonis that he trusts, i am not helping you kidnap him!" At this Sting turned walked to her skimmer and promptly left.

"Sting! your finally back from that recon mission,"  
"Hey Ace so hows life treatin you this fine stormy morning?"  
"Fine i suppose, hey you want to go out on the skimmers to that old abandoned Terra?"  
"Sure beats hangin around here doing nothing."

"But Aerrow without Sting how are we gonna do this without impending doom?" came Storks shaky question,  
"I know, ok so we will just have to catch them both shouldn't be too hard since they are always together," Piper said studying a chart.  
"Ok, lets_" but Aerrow was cut short by the beeping of the tracking device on Stings skimmer, showing that her and another where riding to a deserted Terra just east of their location, "looks like we got our chance i bet the other skimmer is that of the Dark Ace lets go."

"Hey Ace, so what's your next mission?"  
"Um, lets see, probably not till two weeks from here when i have to go check on Terra Bogaton and the Raptors, you?"  
"None till after that big dinner, mind if i tag along."  
"No not at all be my guest."  
"Hey Ace, do you hear that buzzing sound?"  
"No, why what's wrong?"  
"I... I'm not sure." Suddenly a light blazed and a small object came hurtling toward the Dark Ace, Sting reacted without thinking, she jumped landing in front of Ace and getting hit instead. Causing the result of her unconscious and armored body to fall on the Dark Ace causing him unable to move so when Aerrow and Junko came up on their skimmers it was a fairly easy task to disarm both the terradon and the talon and bring them both back to the Condor. Ace cursing and struggling and Sting slung over Junkos shoulder. Piper and Finn, who had ridden with the other two picked up the skimmers of their prisoners and went back to the condor.

[TWO HOURS LATER] The Dark Ace sat angrily in a small room tied to a chair with a unconscious Sting in much the same position nearby. Sting winced then opened her eyes slowly, at first she felt panicked and couldn't remember what had happened to her. When she saw Ace the memories all came flooding back, she groaned, the groan slowly turning into a snarl.  
"Sting... what's wrong?"  
"Nothing I just can't believe I made it easier for them to catch you, it's all my fault I'm so sorry," her voice cracked due to the fact that she had started to sob, but no tears came due to her species she could not truly cry.  
"Sting its ok I-" then Aerrow and the other Storm Hawks walked in, Junko then dragged Sting's chair over so that it was acrossed from Ace.  
"Now then Dark Ace," he spit the name like acid, "you are going to give me some answers about Cyclonis' plan,"  
"What makes you think that I will tell you anything sky night?"  
"Oh, that's right, so Sting you decided to save Ace from all the pain of the electric crystal huh? first by getting hit by it then absorbing it so that Ace wouldn't feel even the slightest thing of energy am I right?" Sting just glared at Aerrow a slight blush running over her black skin, "well now Ace wouldn't it be just horrible if Sting got killed simply because you decided not to co-operate?" Aerrow placed an energy blade to her neck.  
"Ace don't do it!" Sting said before a gag was placed in her mouth. Ace sighed in defeat and spent the next five hours answering questions for the Storm Hawks. once this was completed the Storm Hawks dropped both captives into a spare bedroom leaving their arms tied behind their backs but without the chairs (they don't have a brig or prison area). Sting sighed collapsing onto the floor in a heap and just sitting their, her body still stung slightly from the electricity buzz she had gotten earlier. Ace nelt down beside her, cutting his ropes free with a hidden weapon and also freeing her,  
"Sting are you ok?"  
"... yea I guess so"  
"Don't feel bad its ok,"  
"No it isn't thanks to me now we are both prisoners and they know all the plans."  
"That's ok, we will get out of here and simply warn Cyclonis that her least important mission is sabotaged,"  
"Least important?"  
"coarse, you don't think I would let everything slip." Sting smiled but inside she was saddened, 'he would keep secrets, even if it meant her death' but she quickly shook it off, he was loyal to Cyclonis, not her they were just close comrades.


End file.
